The Beginning of Something Different
by Perfect by Nature
Summary: Clark has a late night visito who shows him something he never thought could be.


**The Beginning of Something Different by PerfectByNature**

"I know it was a shock to find out about me and Lana, Clark." Clark started; he hadn't heard Jason enter the barn where he was cleaning some tools. "I'm sorry that you had to find out about it the way you did... Neither of us wanted to hurt you."

Clark didn't turn to face the other man. He was silent for a moment. "It's not because of Lana that I'm unhappy," he said quietly.

"What?" He heard Jason step closer. "What did you say?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Clark still didn't turn to face him and could feel his face burning; he hadn't meant to say anything. "I guess it was a shock… but at least Lana's happy."

Jason frowned slightly. "Don't try to change the subject. Tell me."

"I said it doesn't matter, just drop it."

"No, I want to know." A hint of steel entered Jason's voice and Clark turned to face him in surprise.

He sighed. "I said; it isn't because of Lana that I'm unhappy."

Jason looked confused; he stared at Clark for a moment. "What do you mean?"

Clark bit his lip, his heart beating so hard in his chest he was starting to feel breathless. He took a calming breath and walked towards him and put his hand under Jason's chin and lifted it slightly. Jason's breath became shallow and fast and Clark felt a smile tug at his lips. Looking directly into his eyes, Clark leant down slightly and kissed him, pressing his mouth firmly against Jason's, then pulled back.

"That's what I mean," he said finally and returned to where he had been when Jason walked in his heart pumping even faster in his chest, he couldn't believe he'd done that.

Quick steps followed him and he was turned around and pushed against a wall. Jason pressed his body against Clark's and Clark felt his eyes widen as he stared at him. Lana's boyfriend.

"I never understood why Lana would let someone like you go," Jason commented casually, as if they were talking about the weather. Clark felt a wrinkle form between his eyebrows, what was he talking about?

Clark had no idea what to say, but the problem was solved for him, as Jason's hand slid behind his head and he was kissing him, pressing so close, mouth opening against Clarks. His tongue slid over Clarks lip begging for entrance and Clark willingly complied, letting his lips fall open and rubbing his tongue so deliciously against Jason's.

Clark's hands had been hanging by his sides but now he raised them to wander over Jason's body, one slid under Jason's shirt onto smooth warm skin, making the other man press harder against him and the friction made Clark gasp into Jason's hot mouth. Jason pulled his head back slightly and kissed the corner of Clark's mouth, then his chin, then kissed and sucked a path down Clarks neck. Clark let his head fall back against the wall, giving into the feeling and one of his hands drop to grab Jason's arse, squeezing it, and bringing their crotches together.

Jason moaned at that and Clark felt the vibrations through the sensitive skin of his neck, making shivers course through his body.

"Jason," he said. "Jason, wait."

Jason either didn't hear him or ignored him. His mouth reached the spot where Clark's neck connected to his shoulder and bit down, making Clark arch against him and cry out quietly.

Clark forced his mind back on track despite the fact he was so hard he felt like he was going to explode and grabbed Jason by the shoulders and pushed him back. Jason tried to resist but Clark was too strong for him and held Jason slightly away.

"What?" he asked finally, breathlessly, eyes hooded as he watched Clark.

"What are you doing? You're with Lana, you can't do this… I shouldn't have started it, I know, but..." He trailed off feeling incoherent and Jason smiled lazily, and began undoing the buttons on Clark's shirt. He purposefully let his fingers trail over Clark's skin as he went until the shirt was open, revealing Clark's muscular chest and continued to let his hands fall until one rested against the front of Clark's jeans, pressing slightly. Clark couldn't suppress a gasp or the urge to arch against Jason's hand.

"I never wanted anyone as much as I want you, Clark." Jason whispered taking advantage of Clarks weakened state to press against him, to kiss his neck. "All those times I had to stand by and watch you running off that football field, hot and sweaty, pulling off your shirt…." Jason's fingers were undoing the buttons of Clark's jeans and sliding in, threatening to drive all sane thoughts out of his mind.

"But…" Clark gasped.

"No buts. I know you want me. You know you want this." Jason sounded so seductive, his mouth was on Clark's neck again and his hand gripped Clark firmly and Clark couldn't hold back anymore, he pulled Jason's head up again and kissed him so hard their teeth clashed and their tongues pressed together, twining.

Jason's hand was moving slowly, almost painfully, making Clark rock against him.

Clark had one hand on the back of Jason's head and the other at the small of his back, holding onto him, as Jason's hand moved faster.

"Oh, oh God." Clark gasped. He kissed Jason again as he felt the pressure building and Jason's hand felt so good, the heat of his mouth against Clarks pushing him to the edge and he came, clutching at Jason and kissing him so hard he tasted blood.

After a moment they broke apart, both gasping for breath.

"Woah," Clark breathed.

Jason smiled; he kissed Clark again, gently, passionately.

"Maybe we should go up to the loft, much more comfortable." Clark suggested.

"Best thing you've said all night." Jason grinned and pulled the dark haired teen towards the steps.


End file.
